fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Shinra Kusakabe
|gender = Male |birth date = October 29th |age = 17 Atsushi's Official Twitter Account |status = Active |height = |weight = |relatives = *Unnamed Grandmother *Unnamed Mother *Sho (Younger Brother) |affiliation = 8th Special Fire Brigade |occupation = |rank = Fire Officer (Second Class) |type = 3 |manga = Chapter #00 |anime = |techniques = |tools = *Seven-Style Fire Fighting Battleaxe }} is a Third Generation Fire Officer at the 8th Special Fire Brigade of Tokyo. Appearance Shinra is a young boy of average height with short and spiky dark brown hair, and glowing red eyes. He's first seen wearing a black suit over a white shirt, a pair of black trousers and black boots which burnt like many others when he ignited them to save Iris. He was later given a bunker gear, which consists of a tank top buckled at the waist with a belt, which presses a middle part that's strapped to his shoulders, and dark colored shorts. Those are later topped by protective outer jacket and trousers, and finished with a helmet. The trousers he wears with his bunker gear was specifically tailored by Maki to be three-quarter in length instead of reaching down to his feet, being advantageous so that Shinra could freely use his Third Generation ability without having to worry about burning his trousers.Chapter 00, page 40 He was also seen wearing a grey jumpsuit. Personality Shinra is energetic and confident, not hesitating to act immediately when the time calls for it and is very proud of his ambition of becoming a hero, something which he had promised his mother.Chapter 00, page 45 However, Shinra suffers from nervous laughter, which is a real life condition where animals naturally grin or show their teeth when nervous, stressed, angered or uncomfortable. Such things as running into a schoolgirl even made him nervous and when he saved Iris from a falling object. He was quite easily made shaky by Akitaru staring him in the face, and is naturally nervous around girls since he's been in training with males only for an extended period of time. Aside from this, he isn't easily agitated by other people's words and opinions on his ambitions, as demonstrated when Takehisa asked if he wanted to become a hero just for his reputation.Chapter 00, page 37 Shinra also bickers often with Arthur on who are superior: heroes or knights. Abilities Shinra is a Third Generation, able to kindle, control and utilise flames he generates to his own will. So far, he has only shown the ability to ignite fire on his feet, allowing him to run longer distances with much greater speed, and multiply his kicking power drastically. The ashes he leaves on the floor in image of his footprints were noted to be called the .Chapter 00, page 30 After his first official mission, Shinra was given a Seven-Style Fire Fighting Battleaxe to wield, by Takehisa, which was said to be capable of firing sacred spikes from the front, when the trigger is pulled.Chapter 03, page 04 Shinra has shown the ability to fly using his Ignition Ability on multiple occasions, which has helped him reach places that are higher up or more difficult to get to than usual. He has also used this ability defensively to dodge Maki's attacks. Shinra is very skilled when it comes to kicking and can keep his opponents on their toes. Background In Year 186, Shinra woke up to his house on fire and according to him, something he described as a "black shadow" was present in the house, which lead to his mother being incinerated along with their house.Chapter 01, page 16 Afterwards, Shinra was rescued by the 1st Special Fire Brigade and because no remains were found of his baby brother, he believed he was dead. Shinra was labelled as the perpetrator of the fire after others discovered he was a Third Generation.Chapter 01, page 16 After the ordeal, Haishima Heavy Industries fitted him with liquid nitrogen boots to suppress his flames,Chapter 01, page 17 and when he attempted to move in with his grandmother, she thought of him as a monster for not realizing what he had done. Chapter 00, page 46 During his time in the training academy, he often bickered with Arthur about which were superior: heroes or knights.Chapter 02, page 11 Plot Introduction arc On route to the 8th Special Fire Brigade, Shinra bumps into a girl and afterwards, hears an alarm in a nearby train station due the presence of a Flame Human. He readies himself to fight it, but his brigade arrives and eliminates the threat. Immediately after, he saves the brigades sister from a falling light and introduces himself to them. Later at the brigades headquarters, he formally meets all the members and explains his reason for joining. Afterwards, Akitaru takes his time to explain the brigades mission of unraveling the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon to him. While settling in his new room, the brigade is notified of a Flame Human and departs to the scene. Upon entering the destroyed factory, Shinra gets caught off guard and is knocked out by the Flame Human, but soon is woken up by Akitaru seconds later. With that, he overcomes his fear and resolves to fight. Launching himself at the being with his ignition ability, Shinra destroys her core and purifies the soul. Outside he overhears spectators cheering and is praised for his actions to his delight. Akitaru later informs Shinra that he will be participating in an upcoming tournament, alongside a new recruit, which makes Shinra excited, as he sees it as a chance to meet the brigade officer who saved him. Shinra bumps into Arthur, realising that he's the new recruit, and instantly gets into a fight with him, which leads the two to the church roof. When Takehisa approaches the two, he orders Maki to fight the new recruits. Unable to use his ignition abilities against her, he is easily defeated and falls off the roof, but manages to survive the fall. When he makes it back to the roof, he unintentionally angers her and the two Third Generations have their flames absorbed into a giant fireball, which intimidates them into submission and makes Shinra want to become stronger. Later, Akitaru treats Shinra and Arthur to some food at Ippudo Ramen while bonding. Back at the church's armory, Shinra is given a battleaxe to use by Takehisa. When the brigade is notified of a Flame Human, they depart to the scene and Akitaru instructs the new recruits to conceal their weapons in public. Upon arrival, Akitaru pulls the two aside for disobeying his orders and explains his reasoning. Their conversation is cut short when flames emerge from the apartment, leading the brigade to storm in, where they are welcomed by the conscious Flame Human. Arthur volunteers himself to kill the harmless threat, much to Shinra's confusion. After completing their objective, the building's ceiling begins to collapse, while Shinra watches on as Akitaru risks his life to save a family photograph for Mikako. Afterwards, he apologises to the man for not being of any help during the mission. Shinra and Arthur participates in the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament, where they meet Tamaki. Later, Shinra finds the man from the 1st Brigade who he met previously and approaches him. After introducing himself, the officer ignores him and leaves. Shinra attempts to catch up to him, but accidentally gropes Tamaki in the process and gets slapped. He pleads for the man to listen, only for him to wonder if he's hiding something when the officer says he doesn't remember anything. When the competition begins, Shinra uses his ignition ability to fly into the building and inside, he discovers two unconscious officers and a stranger. After revealing he knew of Shinra's past and threatening to kill the injured officers, Shinra attacked him numerous times, only to be beaten. Realising he's about to die, the stranger rewards him for his efforts and tells him Sho is alive to his confusion. Trivia * is derived from the Japanese word , which, when translated, can mean either "all creation" or "all things in nature". References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Officers Category:Third Generation Category:8th Special Fire Brigade